


Curly

by TwinVax



Series: Critrole Stories [15]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, F/M, Fluff, Long Hair, Post-Canon, curly haired is my aesthetic, episode 1 spoilers, happily dating, having a fun life together, playing with hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 19:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15178181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: Pike wakes up in the early morning to a head full of curly hair. The best option is to play with it.





	Curly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tameila](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tameila/gifts), [baehj2915](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baehj2915/gifts), [maxbegone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxbegone/gifts).



Pike reached for Scanlan’s hand before she even fully opened her eyes, their first date still fresh in her mind from last night. The soft first light of morning warmed her eyelids as it woke her where she was faced towards his sleeping form, and subsequently, the open window they both had been too exhausted to shutter for the night.

She kept her eyes shut for a minute longer, contemplating the warmth of his hand in hers and how wonderful the first date after retirement had gone. Even with everything they had lost, things they could never get back, it had been just what both of them had needed to unwind after such a horrible few weeks. 

The light that hit her eyes brightened as the sun rose higher in the window, her sleep admitting defeat when she opened her eyes. She smiled when they landed on her boyfriends face, serene and peaceful as he slept on beside her. She paused for a second when she realized he looked a bit different. 

It didn’t take her long to notice that the hair that had framed his face last night was no longer straight and limp against his skin. Instead it had formed into many loose brown curls on top of his head, wildly out of control and just as long as when it was straight, but now self contained and interesting in its own way. 

She didn’t know his hair could be curly. She’d only ever seen it straight, though that would probably explain why it took him so long to get himself ready in the mornings before they set off on adventures. Also why his hair, while soft, always felt like it had a lot of product in it.

His hair looked so soft curly, in what she supposed was it’s natural state. So soft and shiny, somehow endearing Pike more to Scanlan with how right and cute it looked on him. 

Pike pulled herself up to sit in the bed, blankets falling to pool at her legs as she leaned over, carding her hand through his hair. Careful not to wake him. It was softer than she had guessed, like silk almost, and easily complied when she curled them around her fingers, naturally molding to the shape they made. 

She smiled, running her hand through his hair, feeling the soft texture as she ran her fingers gently through the curls. When she removed her hand, his hair curled back into its original shape, dropping down to cover more of his face with every new piece of hair she freed from where it was trapped by the pillow. Until his hair took up half his face like dramatic bangs too perfect to take away with a haircut. 

She didn’t notice until her free hand, still resting under Scanlan’s own, was actually being held instead of vaguely lied on that Scanlan was awake. One eye open halfway with his face pressed against the mattress, looking out past his sea of hair at her from under the hand playing with said hair. 

Pike smiled, and continued her petting, a satisfied sigh all that was needed for her to keep going as he sat up to join her. He kept his head tilted forward, letting her continue as he held her hand. 

His chest was bare, only wearing pajama pants, and she had no idea how she didn’t notice before when the hair on his chest had always been curled and exposed. 

She kissed him, “I like your hair this way so much better.” she whispered, the suns light bathing the room in gold. 

He smiled, warm and genuine like the sun at his back, his hair a messier bedhead then normal from her involvement, “I wouldn’t be opposed to wearing it this way more often, if you want me to, Pikey.” he said. 

She scooted closer until they could almost be hugging, arm wrapped behind his head, “I would love that.” she said, and went right back to what she was doing before he woke up, his head resting on her shoulder for better access. 


End file.
